


Castiel's Secret

by GlassRoom



Series: Secret [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, O face, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally sees Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Secret

Castiel fluffed into the room with Dean's name on his lips. The first thing he noticed was that the hunter was not wearing any clothes. The second thing was how beautiful his face looked without stress. The third was the movement of Dean's hand at his groin. Something didn't feel right so he cloaked himself to avoid detection. _I should leave,_ he thought. Instead he stood and watched for a minute so he could figure out what was going on. _What is he doing? Why is he pulling on his penis? He was praying to me, but why? Is he in pain?_

He heard his name again, breathy and low. Castiel's eyes went to Dean's but his were closed. Dean's brow furrowed as his mouth opened a bit wider. _He doesn't look like he's in pain, why is he calling for me?_ Cas thought. Dean's head squashed back into the pillow as his body stiffened up. Concerned, Cas started to make himself visible again until he saw the milky white fluid splash on Dean's jaw. Enlightenment dawned on Castiel. Pleasure, Dean is giving himself pleasure. He left as quietly as he could.

 

The next time Castiel heard a prayer from Dean he listened for a moment first. This one had the same longing as the previous one. _So I should stay away._ Castiel felt his own penis get hard at the idea of what Dean was doing. _I should check on him just to make sure he's ok._

When he arrived he didn't materialize fully, just in case. And he was right. Dean had one hand down his pants while he clicked something on the laptop with the other. Cas floated over to see what Dean was looking at and was stunned. There were photos of him. Cas couldn't remember Dean ever taking the photos, but there they were. From what Cas could see they were all just regular pictures, nothing sexual at all...so why did Dean like to look at them while he did this?

All thought left Cas's head when he heard his name again. Dean had pulled his hardon out of his pants and was stroking it while mumbling Cas's name. He clicked once more to the next picture before setting the laptop on the bed. Now that both hands were free Dean was able to get his jeans and underwear off. 

Cas wanted to watch what Dean's hands were doing but his gaze kept lifting to Dean's face. This time he was keeping his eyes open and staring at the picture. Cas took in how large Dean's pupils were, he could barely see the green of his irises. Dean's pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. His breathing was becoming panting peppered with Cas's name. Cas's eyes roamed all over Dean's face; his smooth skin, the slight flush at the neck, the bristle of stubble, his moist lips, his flaring nostrils, his unfocused eyes. Dean's brow furrowed and Cas knew he was almost done. Sure enough, Dean's mouth opened a little more as his body stiffened up with his orgasm.

When he was done he grabbed a nearby towel to clean up. Cas took a moment to look at the picture on the laptop. It was of him, in his usual clothes with a faint smile on his face. The sun was at his back and the wind ruffled his hair. _I remember now, this is where we stopped so the brothers could argue about which road to take. I saw the flowers and bees so I got out of the car to look at them._

Dean startled him by flipping the laptop closed as he scooped it up. He was fully dressed again, ready for the day. Cas knew he should leave as he watched Dean exit. Instead he listened and made sure that Dean wasn't coming back. Then he materialized and stood near the bed Dean had just left. The spot was still warm, the pillow still had the indent of his head. Cas noticed his breathing had become fast like Dean's and his erection was urgently pressing against his zipper. Without thinking, he unzipped his pants and left them puddled at his ankles with his underwear. Staring at the bed he started thinking about what Dean's face looked like right before his orgasm. One hand tentatively touched himself while the other grazed the warm pillow. It didn't take long before he was moaning and bucking against his hand, gripping the pillow for support. He felt something build up inside him, desperate to be released. One final thought of Dean's lips caused Cas to go over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him, leaving him shuddering and mewling like a kitten. 

When he could focus again, he noticed his hand was soaked, as was the bed cover. He smoothed the pillow out with his clean hand before using his mojo to clean up the rest of the mess. Confident that things looked undisturbed, he fluffed out.


End file.
